


Shawn & Gus: IN SPACE!

by Fish_Echo



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Shawn Spencer and First Officer Burton "Gus" Guster carefully brush aside the vegetation as they sneak up on the alien structure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn & Gus: IN SPACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic committed instead of an actual reply in response to the comment _"OMG SHAWN AND GUS IN SPACE. Come one, who wouldn't want Shawn and Gus in SPACE?"_. This version is lightly edited for SPAG.

Captain Shawn Spencer and First Officer Burton "Gus" Guster carefully brush aside the vegetation as they sneak up on the alien structure.

"I don't see any dilithium crystals," whispers the First Officer.

The captain remonstrates, "shhh! Do you want the natives to hear you? If we run into any natives, you'll have to kiss them!"

"Ew! I don't want..." Just then, pseudo-parrots flew over their heads.

"Zap! Zap!" The boys train their water pistols on the flock flying above them. On Earth, this results in the flock flying a bit higher and cawing loudly. On the planet Forumhalux VI, the away party celebrates defeating the birds set to guard the dilithium storehouse.

After they were done with the high-fiving and the victory dance, First Officer Gus remembers what the pseudo-parrots interrupted. "Hey, why do I have to kiss the girls?"

"Whenever there's girls, Captain Kirk always kisses them. But I don't want to kiss the girls, and since you're my first officer, that means you have to! For the honor of Starfleet!" Shawn ends this speech with his right hand touching the ship's patch (Gus insisted that they use water soluble markers; Shawn agreed provided that he got to be the one to draw them) and looking into the captain-y distance.

"Captain Picard doesn't kiss girls, so I don't see why I have to, Shawn!"

"That's the _new_ one, we're the..."

"Shawn! Gus! Lunch!" calls a voice in the distance.

Shawn pulls a compact out of his pocket and flips it open: "Communications Officer Mom, I have told you! We are an away party exploring Forumhalux VI for dilithium crystals! We cannot return to the Enterprise yet, we only just defeated the guard-birds!"

A sigh (or maybe a chuckle) could be heard faintly on the breeze. "Away party, this is Communications Officer Mom informing you that a Starfleet resupply ship docked while you were on-planet. We now have all the dilithium we could want. It also brought grilled cheese sandwiches and creamsicles, which will get eaten by Fleet Commander Your Father if you don't return aboard immediately."

Upon hearing the full extent of the Communication Officer's message, the two friends exchange a look and race back to their home vessel.


End file.
